New York City
New York City is a city located on Earth in the United States. The city currently serves as the base for Imperial Operations. Imperial Operations Both the Imperial Army and Navy serve the city as a supplement to its localized police force. In addition many senior officers are considered FBI agents and serve as investigators. The Imperials are under the supervision of a Jedi in all operations. Federal Plaza This location is located in Lower Manhattan. Imperial Headquarters is stationed here. This building is used for the interrogation and processing of prisoners as well as serving as a command center for local operations. Floyd Bennett Field This location is in southern Brooklyn and is used by the Imperial Navy for servicing of TIE Ships and as a landing site for shuttles. Imperial Army equipment is also stored here. This location is also used as a training ground for Imperial personnel. Imperial Detention Center Located in Queens near Rikers Island, this facility is used for holding of Imperial prisoners awaiting a court appearance or transfer to other facilities. The facility is operated by the Imperial Corrections Department and staffs a crew of 2,500 cooks, guards, and medical personnel. The facility like Rikers has a massive problem with gang activity and Stormtroopers are often sent in to control the problem. Imperial War Crimes Trials In 2005 and 2006, members of the old Imperial High Command were put on trial for various war crimes that had been committed against the Earth since an attack on the planet in 2001. Of these only Firmus Piett was eventually acquitted due to a tampered jury and reinstated by the Rommel Administration. Max Veers and Thomas Jerjerrod were however convicted and sentenced to death. The three trials all had the same judge assigned to them. While Piett and Veers were tried by local prosecutors, Jerjerrod due to his status as a Moff was tried by federal & Imperial prosecutors. Imperial transportation in the city List of personnel stationed in the city Current Residence is in Italics Imperial Army *501st Legion (NY Division): Various Locations *Lt. Alexander Mackey: Brooklyn *Capt. A.J. Rivers: Queens Village *Lt. Col. Miguel Chavez: Bronx *Lt. Col. Kelly Felth: Queens Village *Lt. Col. Derik Lavi (Mossad): Brooklyn *Lt. Col. Tyler Markem: Arverne *Lt. Col. Jessica Rodgers: Bensonhurst *Lt. Col. Richerd "Richie" Terrik: Arverne *Lt. Col. Max Walertin: Red Hook *Col. Tevin Felth: Queens Village *Col. Ryan Pratchard: Greenwich Village *Lt. Gen. Joseph Rodgers: Bensonhurst *High Gen. Davin Felth: Upper East Side Imperial Navy *Capt. Terry Jackson: Harlem *Capt. Virar Needa: (Ret.) Breezy Point *Fleet Adm. Firmus Piett: (Ret.) Upper West Side Others *C-3PO (Tevin Felth's Protocol Droid): Queens Village *Bryan Khayman (Jedi Master): Upper East Side *R2-D2 (Tevin Felth's Astromech): Queens Village *James Rommel (Imperial President): Upper East Side *Kate Rommel (First Lady & Vice President): Upper East Side Former Characters Characters who have been killed or left the city and why; *Shawn Gibbons: Murdered by mafia *Lt. Col. Elizabeth Gonzalez: Transferred to Los Angeles *Gen. David Gonzalez: Transferred to Los Angeles *Vice Adm. Hector Gonzalez: Transferred to Bogota, Columbia *Col. Erik Jensen: Transferred to Los Angeles *Andros Khayman (Jedi Knight): Joined NCIS *Fleet Adm. Michael "Bam" Piett: On long-term fleet deployment *Shannon Piett (Michael's Wife): Murdered by mafia *Capt. Paul Tyson: On long-term fleet deployment Category:Cities *